


Taken

by Yashiro_San



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashiro_San/pseuds/Yashiro_San
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy hasn't come home in a several days. When Sabo went to look for him but couldn't find him anywhere. Where did Luffy end up at? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(......I really suck at summaries.. Also might turn out to be an acelu. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ace have you seen Luffy? He hasn't come home in the past few days, and when I went to look for him I couldn't find him anywhere." Concern filled Sabo's voice as he spoke. Ace looked up from whatever he was doing, concern plastered across his features. "Last time I saw him he said he was going to the Terminal gray." He paused before speaking again, "that what three days ago." Aces voice was coated with guilt.

.~*•Three days ago•*~.

/Terminal Gray/

Due to some sort of smoke filling the air, it made it hard for the young boy to breath. Continuous coughing escaped the boys lips. He felt his body go numb as his eyes blurred. He stretched out his small arm to find something to lean onto, but before his hand could find anything he collapsed.

。。。

A shadow appeared over the young boys body. The owner of the shadow held a malicious smirk that spread across his features. "Just what the boss was looken' for." His voice came out rough with a slight bit of amusement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!! Sorry I haven't updated very much. I haven't really had the time. If you want me too update, even again today, just go to my tumblr mugiwara-no-crew and send me an ask/fan mail and I'll do it as soon as possible! It lets me know that you guys like my horrible writing and well.. want an update!

Luffy was placed and bound by sea prism to a tall metal table. A single light fixture hanging above him in a dark room. The loud conversion of men echoed through the barren room waking up the once sleeping seven year old. His eyes still blurred as he tried to make out the man standing before him. The tall muscular man clearly wasn't looking at him, instead at another colleague that couldn't be seen. Luffy could barely make out anything that they where saying. 

Instead of paying attention to the conversation Luffy decided to close his eyes and get what felt like a long needed rest. However as if some sort of protect mechanism, his body wouldn't allow himself to get any sleep. Instead he was confronted with thoughts such as 'where the hell am I? Where's Ace and Sabo? Why do I feel so tire-.' Before Luffy could finish his thought process, a familiar voice filled his ears, "Now that you got the kid, I need the money you owe me for getting him." Luffy figured the voice didn't belong to man standing before him, instead to the other.

"Ah, yes. You are correct, Porchemy. However, I have already sent the money from one of my assistants to your captain. Caption Bluejam I presume?" This voice sounded much closer to Luffy and held a hit of a sarcastic tone, sounding as if the said voice held a smirk. Luffy shot his eyes open. 'Did he just say 'Bluejam'? That's the bastard that's trying to take away Aces treasure!'

"Y-Yes." The voice was hesitant , seeming as if he were somewhat scared of what the other could or may do. A shuffling of footsteps could be heard before the sound of a door opening creaked through the room. The sounds repeated once more before the room fell silent. 

"Well, well, well, look who's awake?" Before Luffy knew it the man was staring down at him. His hand brushing gently against Luffy's cheek. Luffy's body tensed at the foreign touch. From as much as he could tell beside the man being buff, was that he had black almost brownish wavy hair that went down to his mid neck, looking similar to Ace in that aspect. 

Before Luffy could process what he was doing he mumbled out an almost incoherent "A..ce.." 

The man didn't seem to like that. He placed his hand roughly onto one of Luffy's small chained arms, squeezed it. Luffy's eyes shut immediately. He tried to break free from the chains that bonded him, from the tight grip that held his small frail seemingly arm down, but in the end it was all a futile effort.

The man held this arm down for what seemed like mere minute turning into hours. When the man finally let go, Luffy felt as his tears ceased the brink of his eyes. 

"Now.." The man paused as if he was trying to gain his composure.  
"I don't want you to say that name again. Who ever he his, he isn't coming for you. He's already abandoned you. He's probably already forgotten about you now. He probably never even cared." His voice was stern, somewhat caring like, and a small hint of malice. 

The words rang through Luffy's ears. 'Ace doesn't..care..? He already forgot about me? He...isn't coming?' He felt like crying. He surly thought that the man was surly lying. But, then what would the man have to lie about? Why would he lie to Luffy?

"You are mine now..."the man paused. "You are my slave.." He paused once more, reaching down under the metal table to get something out., "and all slaves need to be marked." He then held a knife above his head before striking it down against Luffy's skin. Leaving an open wound that would surly scar on his left cheek. 

___________

it's been four days since Luffy's last been home. This was completely usual. It was unusual for Luffy to be gone for more than an hour, especially without telling Ace or Sabo. 

Ace hated to admit it, but Sabo was right. They should've gone to look for Luffy immediately, instead of pushing the thought aside for a few more hours. Ace absolutely hated himself for believing that Luffy was just playing around and/or staying at Dadan's house. He even went as far as to through out the thought that Luffy might be in the town He spoke so much of with makino. 

All theories that Ace had were wrong. When Luffy wasn't at Dandan's or with Makino, and Lufy surly wouldn't play around when food was involved, so Ace and Sabo thought. So they capture a few animals, cooked them, then went around the forest and terminal gray with the two cooked animals giving away a delicious aroma everywhere they went. In doing so it also crossed off the two ideas had that was still at the terminal gray or got lost somewhere in the forest. 

"What are we going to do?" Sabo asked completely dumbstruck. Fear of loosing their beloved brother finally setting in. 

"I don't know. But we need to find him soon, who knows what kind of trouble he's in," Ace's voice wavered slight as he spoke. He didn't want it think of loosing someone close to him. Not when he finally opened himself up enough to gain two amazing brothers, only to loose one in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I think it's longer than the last one like promised! I'll try to make them longer as it goes on!

**Author's Note:**

> Um...I'm not really good at writing (as you can see) if you have any suggestions for me to get better or any on this story (because I have no idea where this is going) it would be greatly appreciated. Also I'll (try to) make the next chapter longer.


End file.
